Anyssa vs. a crooked lawyer
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa, Alex and Dylan flew to Chicago to deal with some land business concerning a mansion that Anyssa's birth mother grew up in. Anyssa hung up her cell. "Sorry guys," she smiled, "that was Sheila. She had called me to tell me that the Woolseys moved out of town." Dylan grinned, "Why did the Woolseys move?" "They decided to go back to their home town of Hull to try to piece their lives back together after the death of their parents. I understand it." "Same here," Dylan said, "they've had a tough time of it, I think it's wise for them to do that." "Anyway," Anyssa brightened, "this house was where my mother grew up, before she married my father." "It's one lovely looking manse," Dylan smiled, "it's as impressive as our mansion at home." "I think so too," she smiled, "I wish I knew why the lawyers wanted me to check into this." "Admittedly," Alex said, "and it's confusing indeed." Just then, the cell phone rang once again, Anyssa sighed, "I swear, these attorneys are driving me completely crazy," she said. Dylan smiled, "I understand, Anyssa," he said. "I am looking over the mansion now, Crewes," she said, "what is it that you need now?" The attorneys were babbling about how the land values were around the Sheridan Road area. "Don't forget, Crewes," Anyssa said, "I used to live in Chicago, my time in Harpers Falls hadn't completely changed me, you know. I am at the manse right now! My brother, his spouse and I are checking this over as we speak." "Sheesh!" Anyssa grinned, "They have me on a short leash, don't they?" "You're handling things well," Dylan assured her. "What did you find out?" "Since I am the sole remaining heir," Anyssa said, "I guess I am to sell it, unless I choose to make it a viable business, but that seems impossible." "Anything is possible," Alex said, "don't worry, my dear." The phone rang again, "Ergh!" Anyssa said, "I swear, more phone calls, they are eating my minutes up!" Just then, she answered, "Yes, this is Anyssa Rayburn-Harper," she said. "This is Crewes again," he said, "Was there anything wrong with the mansion?" "Crewes," Anyssa said patiently, "I sent you all the findings of the structure's habitability. I think you will find it absolutely sound!" "I want it done in triplicate," Crewes said impatiently. "Nyssa," Dylan said, "allow me." "Crewes," Dylan said, "I am Dylan Harper, Anyssa's cousin, now, what is your beef?" "I am sorry, sir," he said apologetically, "I cannot speak of it to you, but only to Anyssa." "He is my cousin, Crewes," Anyssa said, "and can be trusted. Talk to him." Crewes did as he was told, and again insisted that the findings of the structure's habitability to be sent in triplicate. Dylan was not impressed. "When my cousin said that it was already sent," Dylan said harshly, "it was already sent. My cousin is not a liar!" "I just want to be sure we have it," Crewes said desperately, his calm slipping. Anyssa was working on her laptop, and she checked into Crewes's background. What she saw, stunned her. "Dyl," Anyssa said, "I think we are in trouble. Crewes isn't even a lawyer!" Alex took the phone and tried to divert Crewes's attention; while Dylan and Anyssa were discussing the crooked lawyer. "Let me talk to him again," Anyssa said, and took the phone, "Crewes," she said harshly, "I will have you arrested in ten seconds, unless you pull your company's interest in my mother's mansion immediately!" Crewes was stunned, "How did you guess?" he spat. "When you are adopted into a family when business is a major way of life," Anyssa snapped, "you learn quickly! My adopted mother told me something about you, and she had me check into your background, you fiend! The cops are there right now, and you will be arrested. I had my cousin call them to have you arrested, and charged with attempted land fraud!" The cops arrested Martin Crewes and he was found guilty of attempted land fraud, and fraudulent practice of law. Just then, the phone rang once more. "At least it's not Crewes," Anyssa smiled, "he's behind bars!" She looked at the caller ID, and she was really surprised, it was an old friend of hers. What will happen next? *Who is the old friend whom called Anyssa? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes